Never, Never forget
by suchfools
Summary: Death has never been easy, but Hermione is undaunted & determined to start anew, and pick up the pieces. As she tries to move on, she delves deeper into her past, and soon she learns so much more about the man she loved all her life. Please read & review!


**I've always loved DH romances, but this time I'm trying something different. I really hope you guys love it, please please please review! I need comments, so that I know how to improve my story! Enjoy, yeah? (:**

Disclaimer: Oh poo Harry's not mine.

**Chapter One: Longing, Loving, Waiting**

**February 3****rd****, 2020**

_He was there once again-waiting for her with his arms wide open. He beamed, showing his teeth, with that little crooked gap in the middle. He was a sight-gleaming in his white tuxedo, with his hair carefully slicked back. _

_She stood up, and she looked around, slowly beginning to laugh. It was their wedding day, and they were in Hermione's garden. The sun was shining, laughter filled the air, as soft music played in the background. Hermione looked around, and she saw her mother, her father, mingling with the guests and looking particularly proud. She saw Harry and Ginny, with their carrot-topped baby in tow, she saw Ron, with his beautiful, flushed pregnant fiancé right at his side. She looked down, and gasped. She was wearing a white chiffon bridal dress. It had a black lining, and there were small, tiny black roses along the edges of the dress. It was long and flowy, and she giggled in happiness. Lifting her dress, she ran towards him, and squealed excitedly as she jumped into his arms. He laughed heartily, kissing her, stroking her face. _

"_I love you," he said. She blushed, as she embraced him, stroking the back of his head. _

_Suddenly, she heard thunder. Lightning struck the sky, and she looked up, shocked. The sky began to turn red, and she heard screams from behind her. She spun around, and shrieked as she saw everyone she knew begin to collapse, and die. Her parents, her friends, her relatives. She gasped and screamed, and she turned around to find him. But he was nowhere. "Draco!" she screamed. _

"_Draco where are you?"_

_He stepped out of the shadows, and smiled forcedly. She ran to him, but he seemed to be going further and further away. She stretched out her arms towards him, as tears began running down her face. Her chiffon dress began to tear, but she didn't care. She wanted him-she wanted him so bad._

"_Draco come back, Draco! Please, Draco, baby don't do this to me," she cried._

_Suddenly, he embraced her from behind, and she yelped. She turned around, relieved, as she traced his face. "Draco," she whispered, "don't ever do this to me again."_

_He smiled, and put his hand on her face. She held it tight, but she saw blood on it. Her heart thudding, she looked down, and howled. He was bleeding at the stomach, he was dying, just like the others. "No," she sobbed. _

"_No!"_

She woke up with a start, gasping for air. Her hair was plastered on her face, as beads of sweat trickled down her neck. It was a dream, she thought, a stupid, stupid dream. Her sheets were wet again (with her sweat), and she sighed, exasperated. She stripped the sheets of her bed, and dumped it into the laundry basket nearby. She was going to sleep without any blankets tonight. She slowly climbed back into bed, and lay still, her eyes open. She couldn't sleep, not after that dream about _him._ It was just too….difficult. It had been a month-a long, painful month. But she couldn't forget-how could she forget someone she had loved all her life? How could she forget someone whom has promised to give her the life she had always dreamt of? No, she couldn't-she couldn't. Trembling, she fingered the wedding band on her finger. It had their favourite quote-_**"Se conosco che cosa l'amore è, è a causa di voi." **_She smiled sadly, whispering it softly, letting the words roll on her tongue. She breathed heavily, and she whispered his name over and over. A tear slid down her cheek, and she brushed it away. No, she promised not to cry, and she hadn't-throughout the funeral, she sat stone-faced, expressionless. When they had buried the casket, she had not murmured a single word, she had not shed a single tear. She simply stood still, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses, her cold, spaceless, empty eyes.

She removed her ring slowly, and after staring at it, she slowly placed it slightly above her chest, at her heart. She closed her eyes, and whispered,

"I love you."

She felt a sudden breeze, and she opened her eyes immediately. She stopped breathing for that split second, she had heard it.

She had heard his voice in the wind, his voice, saying what she had always wanted to hear;

"I will be there for you."

**July 31****st****. 2007**

The train's packed, but I don't care- I keep searching for a sign of her, for a sign of her brown, almost almond-coloured hair. I search for her wacky friends, Harry, Ginny. Ron whatever. I stare out the window, my fingers leaving detailed fingerprints on the window pane. I turn left and right, left and right, to see even just a glimpse of her. But she is nowhere to be seen. I sigh sadly, and I look away, leaning back against my seat. I close my eyes, thinking of her once more. The way she turns when someone calls her name, the way her hair swishes across her face, the way her eyes twinkle when she laughs, the way she sucks her teeth when she's thinking, the way her cheeks blush that bright red when she gets teased by her friends, the way she smiles when she knows she's right, the way her hair gleams and shines as she tosses it back under the bright, bright, sunny sun.

I smile as I think of her. No, I don't think I've been in love with anyone else before. I've never felt this dizzy feeling, this feeling that just makes everything seem so…trivial. I've never felt this light-headed, never felt this strong about anybody. I say her name in my head, over and over and over again, smiling slowly.

The train compartment door opens, and I jump, startled. It's Goyle, laden with sweets, cakes and tidbits.

"Golly Malfoy, these cakes are yummy! C'mon, you gotta have some," he says, spurting some of his chewed substances out in the air. I grimace as I see Goyle stuffing his face. I pass, and I continue daydreaming, tuning out to Goyle's continuous rambling. Suddenly, the compartment door slides open again, and I open one eye, slightly annoyed. I expect to see Crabbe, but what I see makes me jump up, my eyes wide open.

It is her-her cheeks are flushed, she is panting, as she struggles under the weight of the books. She smiles as she opens the door, but upon laying eyes on me and Goyle, her smile turns into a distasteful grimace.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," sneers Goyle, laughing loudly and slapping his knee.

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Oh, just shut up. You know where Harry and Ron are?"

She looks at me pointedly as she asks this question, expecting me to answer. I try to come up with a witty opening, as I feel Goyle's eyes boring down on me, expecting me to humiliate her. I clear my throat, I open my mouth, but no voice comes out. I try again and again, looking like a guppy.

Hermione stares at me questioningly, her head cocked to one side, her brows furrowed. Goyle looks dumbfounded.

I muster up all my courage, and mumble, "You're ugly."

She stares at me angrily, and almost slams the door, as Goyle laughs heartily, red-faced. wince as I see her leave, and burying my head in my hands, I slump. f all the smartest things I've said, this just has to top it all.

Damn this stupid love.

Okay I'm done! I really hope you liked it, please REVIEW OH PLEASE REVIEW (: I'll be updating soon, look out for more chapters!


End file.
